Moda na Cruciatus!
by Bookolak
Summary: Alex, Keeney i Kath to.. no dość przeciętne nastolatki. Co się stanie, gdy przez przypadek trafią do świata który znały tylko z książek?
1. Chapter 1

Zapraszamy na pierwszy rozdział tego opowiadania. Kolejne będą pierw ukazywać sie na naszej stronie. ksantypy - opowiadania . blogspot . com (bez spacji) 

* * *

-Keeney rusz rzyć!- Alex jadła hot doga oparta o framugę drzwi - Daleko jeszcze?

-A pizdnąć cię? Myślisz, że tak łatwo jest się włamać do drzwi?- Warknęła dłubiąc wytrychem w zamku klasy od historii.

-No a nie? Trzeba użyć klucza.- Wyjęła z kieszeni klucz i jej podała.

-Co?! Ja się mecze już od 10 minut, a ty mówisz, ze masz klucz?! - Wrzasnęła wściekła na nią.

-No…- ugryzła kolejny kawałek przekąski z miną niewiniątka.

-Ej spokój!- warknęła Kate wyjmując jedną słuchawkę z ucha- otwierajcie i się zmywamy…

Po otworzeniu weszły w trójkę do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podeszły do biurka nauczyciela.

-No to, czego szukamy?- Kate spojrzała niepewnie na stertę papierów na blacie- Mamy łopatę?

-Na kija ci łopata- Alex ukucnęła przy biurku odsuwając krzesło- Szukamy takiej czerwonej książki ze sprawdzianami, powinna gdzieś tu być…- otworzyła szafkę i szybko ja zatrzasnęła.

-Masz ją?- Kate i Keeney ukucnęły obok.

-Nope…- Otworzyła szafkę, w której siedział związany matematyk.

-Mhfmmmfh!- Wymamrotał wskazując głową na związane ręce.

-Co? A nieważne, sprawdził pan kartkówki?- Spytała Alex.

-Mfhmf!

-Że co? Jak to dostałam tróję?!- Warknęła czarnooka i zatrzasnęła szafkę.

-Hej… Czy was nie dziwi, że matematyk siedzi zakneblowany w biurku historyka?- Zamrugała dwukolorowymi oczami Kate.

-Nope… Masz książkę?- Mruknęła Keeney znudzonym głosem siadając na krześle i opierając buty o blat biurka.

-Tu jest, skurczybyk chował ją w starych sprawdzianach.- Powiedziała Alex, rozsiadając się na ławce i wpatrując się w półmetrową górę kartek.

-Skąd ty niby to wiesz?- Kate poprawiła brązowe włosy i podciągnęła rękawy, przekopując się przez stertę.

-Runy mi powiedziały.- Podniosła bransoletkę z zawieszkami ze starym Futharkiem.

-Głupia jesteś jeśli gadasz z tymi kamulcami… Tu nic nie ma - dłoń brunetki natrafiła na twardą okładkę- miałaś farta…- burknęła coś pod nosem i rzuciła ją na ławkę obok Keney.

-Ja głupia jestem i bez tego.. czekajcie..coś z tą książką jest nie tak…- Alex spięła czarne, długie włosy i stanęła przy krześle obok blatu.

-Niby co? Duszki ci szepczą, że to nas zeżre?- Keeney wywróciła oczami i wzięła książkę do ręki. Otworzyła ją a Kate złapała za drugą okładkę by wygodnie się czytało.

-Nie, szepczą, że nasz historyk to seksowna bestia- zaśmiała się Alex i dotknęła książki by przewrócić kartkę. Poczuła szarpnięcie i nastała ciemność.


	2. Chapter 2

Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział opowiadania rodem z psychiatryka... Moi Państwo, czas na Modę na Cruciatus!

* * *

Delikatnie otworzyła czarne oczy, by po chwili zacisnąć mocno powieki z powodu zbyt jasnego światła. Spróbowała ponownie i zauważyła, że wszędzie dookoła jest biało.  
- Jestem w niebie..?- po chwili poderwała się do siadu - To pomyłka, ja chcę mówić z kierownikiem!  
- Proszę się uspokoić i nie krzyczeć... - Pani Pomfrey zwróciła Alex uwagę przechodząc do skrzydła szpitalnego ze swojego gabinetu  
- To w niebie są stare panny? Teraz to ja na 100% domagam się wyjścia stąd! – nagle, w jej twarz poleciała puchowa poduszka, rzucona przez Kath.  
- Czy ciebie powaliło?! Nie wydzieraj sie w nocy jak ludzie chcą spać! – usiadła, a rozczochrane włosy sprawiły, że Samara przy niej w tym momencie to był mały pan pikuś.  
- Ale tu jest dziwna stara baba z nieba! - oburzyła sie najmłodsza z nich.  
- Boże daj mi cierpliwość. Keeney! Alex znowu sie nawąchała kleju i ma halucynacje, zrób z nią coś! – jęknęła cierpiętniczo  
- Chrrr... – jakże powalająca odpowiedz drogiej gadziny.  
- Widzisz? Keeney sie zgadza ze mną! Nie będę nic pić! Idź sobie babiszonie wstrętny! – czarnowłosa uciekała od fiolki z niebieskim płynem.  
- CISZA! – krzyknął stojący w drzwiach Dumbledore a Keeney usiadła.  
- Keeney! - Pisnęła Alex - zobacz... To Gandalf! Widzisz?!  
- Co ty znów sie na ... Oooo... Kate to Gandalf! O.. Czemu jestem w szpit... Alex!  
- Tym razem to nie ja! Na serio!  
- Dziewczęta proszę o cisze i spokój! – stanął na środku pomieszczenia.  
- Pseplasam.. - Mruknęła Alex cicho. No nie codziennie jakaś zła baba każe jej pić sok z gumijagód a Gandalf daje jej opieprz. Kilka komórek mózgowych, które na co dzień używała Alex w tym momencie sie zawiesiło.  
- Moje drogie panie! Jaka to radość, że do nas przybyłyście, akurat gdy niż demograficzny nęka naszą szkołę, cieszymy się, że wkrótce będziecie u nas studio...  
- Ej Ghandi, a kto ma coś studiować, co? – Katy spojrzała na mężczyznę z powątpiewaniem. - Ja juz złożyłam papiery gdzieś indziej, więc wracam…  
- Nie będzie to możliwe.  
- Że co?! Jak to nie?!

- Skończą panie edukacje w naszej szkole i nie radze uciekać... Popsuje to nam statystyki…  
- Statystyki -sratystyki! - Keeney aż sie podniosła - Facet, ja dostałam się do Urszulanek. Nie radze ci myśleć nawet o zabronieniu mi kształcenia sie w tej placówce.  
- Placówka -sracówka, Hogwart do cholery! - Warknął staruch.  
- Hogwart? - Alex sie odwiesiła bijąc rekord prędkości w reagowaniu - Keeney? Kath? Która nas naćpała? Wyjątkowo to nie byłam ja! Hogwart jak ten z książki? Ludzie, haha dobre sobie!  
- Ależ „historia Hogwartu"...  
-Zamknij sie Gandalf! Dziewczyny, narada - zawołała Katherine. Alex poczłapała do jej lóżka, również Keeney się przywlekła. Rozmawiały chwilę szeptem, po czym się odwróciły - Dobra, stoi.  
- Komu? – Zdziwiła się Alex, a Keeney zaliczyła facepalm'a roku.  
- Cii! Alex potem zjesz budń, hmm? Ale bądź juz cichutko bo robisz siarę.  
- Ale siarka mhmhhhfm!- Kath zasłoniła jej usta  
- Przyjmujemy ofertę dziadzie… Happy? - powiedziała jakże szczęśliwym głosem.. Khem.. No po prostu jak zwykle wywarczała , ale chciałoby się sprawiać miłe wrażenie.  
-Ależ oczywiście moje drogie. Jutro poznacie swoich opiekunów. Leżałyście w śpiączce kilka tygodni, kto wam dal tak źle zrobiony świstoklik? - Wyszedł kręcąc głową  
- Ten podły padalec... - Warknęła Keeney  
- Kto? - Alex siedziała koło Kath machając nogami. Była trochę niska i nie dosięgała do podłogi.  
- Historyk... Więc jednak jest czarodziejem...  
- A nie mówiłam wam? Wiedziałam, że jest! Nikt normalny nie gada z mapą świata!  
- Ta... Tylko schizofrenicy i padalce - Burknęła Keeney - No dobra, nie wiem jak wy ale chce mi sie spa..  
- Hrrr.. - Alex zasnęła oparta o kolumienkę lóżka. Dziewczyny przerzuciły ją na jej lóżko.  
- Jak myślisz Keeney.. .- spytała szarooka - co to za opiekunowie?  
- Nie wiem, mam nadzieje że Alex dostanie hycla - Zaśmiała się i okryła kołdrą - śpij już Kath, korzystaj póki możesz.  
- Ta, no okey… - Wszystkie zasnęły, nie wiedząc, co spotka je jutro … A chyba powinny się domyślać, że od teraz ich życie wywróci się o 180°.


	3. Chapter 3

A oto kolejny odcinek Moi Drodzy! Wiem, że z każdym jaki dodaję wzrasta prawdopodobieństwo, że będę smażyć się w piekle… No cóż, mam nadzieję, że tuż obok będzie się smażyć pyszna karkówka!

* * *

- Albusie! Tobie na starość siadło na mózg?! – Oburzył się Severus i z ciężkim westchnięciem opadł na jeden z trzech foteli przy biurku dyrektora Hogwartu.  
- Szczerze wątpię mój chłopcze, to dla nas wielka szansa! – Uśmiechnął się i wsunął do ust cytrynowy cukierek. – Dropsa?  
- Nie chce wiedzieć czym one są nadziewane… A wracając do tematu.. NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ! Albusie trzy mugolki, które wyłowiłeś z jeziora, NIE MOGĄ chodzić do elitarnej szkoły magii! –Zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. – Spójrz na mnie… czy ja ci do cholery wyglądam na niańkę?!  
- Och Sevciu, przecież nikt ci nie każe ci zmieniać im pieluch. Macie ich pilnować po prostu…  
- Czekaj, czekaj… "macie"? Kto ma mi pomóc przy… przy tym czymś..?  
- Nowy nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarna Magią oraz profesor Lupin który, niedługo przyleci do nas, ponieważ ostatnio był w sanatorium w Ciechocinku.  
- Może Lupin zagryzie je i będzie po kłopocie..? – Zamyślił się czarnowłosy.  
- Severus! - Oburzył się staruszek i wstał z miejsca.  
- Ja tylko myślę na głos! Ehh… Nie mam zamiaru bawić się w opiekunkę do dziecka.. Ile one mają lat?  
- Jedna ma 17, jedna 16… a ostatnia takie 16 łamane na 5…  
- Biorę jedynkę. Zaklepuję sobie. Może ona będzie z nich najdojrzalsza. – Potarł skronie. – Na Merlina… Dlaczego ja?  
- Dyrektorze wzywałeś mnie? – Lupin wszedł do gabinetu z miotłą w ręku. Całkiem się zmienił i było to widać gołym okiem. Zdjął kaptur a złociste włosy opadły mu kaskadą na ramiona, delikatny zarost zdobił jego policzki, a wyraźnie umięśnione ciało odznaczało się pod zwykłą mugolską kurtką.  
- Lupin..? Jezu! Co ci się stało?! Zrobili ci coś w tym Cinko-cieńko?!  
- W Ciechocinku..? A co mieli mi niby zrobić? – Zaskoczony oparł swój środek transportu o ścianę i usiadł na jednym fotelu, przyjmując od dyrektora filiżankę herbaty.  
- No… jakby to delikatnie… Wyglądasz o dziwo dobrze.. – Snape napił się swojej kawy.  
- Jeśli to komplement to dzięki… Na kogo jeszcze czekamy Albusie?  
- Profesor Devinette zaraz powinien być… - zegar wybił pełną godzinę, a w kominku dyrektora buchnęły zielone płomienie. Po chwili wyszedł z nich mężczyzna, na oko miał 27 lat. Był bardzo wysoki z kruczoczarnymi włosami do łopatek schludnie związanymi wstążką w odcieniu ciemnej zieleni. Omiótł swoimi lodowo- błękitnymi oczami pomieszczenie i zmrużył je lekko.  
- Witam… Chyba nie pomyliłem godziny? – Odezwał się głębokim głosem.  
- Oczywiście, że nie. – Uśmiechnął się Albus i wskazał mu fotel między wilkołakiem a Mistrzem Eliksirów. Devinette spokojnie podszedł do swojego miejsca i usiadł wyprostowany.  
- Napijesz się czegoś Thomasie? – Zwrócił się dyrektor do niebieskookiego.  
- Nie Albusie. Powiedz mi, czemu wezwałeś mnie w ten piękny, sierpniowy dzień, skoro rok szkolny zaczyna się o ile mnie pamięć nie myli… We wrześniu? – Udał zamyślenie opierając ręce na podłokietnikach.  
- No tak… Ale mamy dość nietypową sytuację. Severus już o niej słyszał i teraz czas na was Thomasie i Remusie. Otóż, od tego roku w naszej szkole będą się uczyć trzy mugolskie dziewczęta..  
- Mugolskie w szkole MAGII? Albusie czy ty się słyszysz? – Prychnął Thomas i machnięciem różdżki wyczarował sobie szklankę z whiskey.  
- Wiem jak to brzmi, ale to szansa dla naszej szkoły! No pomyślcie! Dotacje z unii może się trafią? Minerwa już konsultuje to z ministerstwem…  
- No dobra, ale po co nas tu wezwałeś Albusie? – Zapytał Remus i napił się swojego napoju.  
- Będziecie się nimi opiekować. – Oznajmił z uśmiechem starzec.  
- Czy ja ci za przeproszeniem wyglądam na niańkę…? – Wycedził Devinette.  
- To samo pytanie mu zadałem – Burknął Snape.  
- Oj chłopcy! To tylko małe dziewczynki. Nie mówcie mi, że nie umiecie przypilnować ich trochę!  
- No dobra... – Westchnął Lupin – ile one mają lat?  
- Jak już mówiłem Severusowi mają 17, 16 i takie 16/5 z tego, co zaobserwowałem.  
- Chcę najstarszą! – Zawołał Lupin, a Snape się zaśmiał.  
- Ni ciula! Ja zaklepałem już wcześniej.  
- No to ja dwójkę biorę, tą normalną szesnastolatkę.  
- Ej, ej! Nie wpakujecie mnie w niańczenie małego dziecka! – Devinette zbladł momentalnie i pociągnął duży łyk alkoholu. – Nie ma mowy, niech się któryś zamieni…  
- Ależ profesorze, z tego co czytałem w pańskim życiorysie to był pan na czteroletniej misji w puszczy amazońskiej i w Azji, gdzie polował pan na najgorsze bestie takie jak akromantule, śmierciotule, chimery, garborogi czy mantykory! Boi się, więc pan małej dziewczynki?!  
- Podły dziad... – mruknął do siebie - niczego się nie boję i zajmę się nią… Daję słowo…  
- No, skoro już wszystko ustalone to chodźmy do skrzydła szpitalnego po wasze podopieczne.

- O boże! Ona nie chce się ocknąć! – Panikowała piguła – Może ta dawka eliksirów była za mocna? Na Merlina, zabiłam dziecko!  
- Ogarnij się! – Keeney wstała z krzesła i pochyliła się lekko nad Alex która , nie dawała oznak życia. – Podaj mi czekoladę... – Rzuciła krótko do Pomfrey.  
- A-ale po co ci cze…  
- Rób co mówię! – Pielęgniarka pobiegła do siebie i wróciła z tabliczką czekolady. Keneey rozpakowała ją i przesunęła pod nosem Alex.  
- Amciu..?- Najmłodsza otworzyła oczy i usiadła – jestem głoooodna... Chcę jeść… - Zielonooka podała jej pasek (wcisnęła po prostu do buzi. Nie oszukujmy się… ona jest delikatna jak głaz).  
- I widzisz? Wszystko z nią gra. Kath chcesz czekolady? - Rzuciła jej kawałek. W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł dyrektor z trzema mężczyznami. Dziewczyny spojrzały na nich lekko zdziwione.  
- Keneey… ten facet to chyba Snape... – Mruknęła Alex uciapana czekoladą na twarzy. Tak, wszyscy się zastanawiamy, jakim cudem selekcja naturalna jej nie dopadła.  
- No brawo, jesteśmy dumni z twojej dedukcji. – Rzuciła jej mokre chusteczki. Gdy już Alex była czysta na pyszczku głos zabrał 'Gandalf'.  
- Dziewczęta, podejdźcie. – Wszystkie w koszulach szpitalnych poczłapały do tego starego dziada.  
- Ale ty wysoki… - Alex patrzyła na Devinette'a. Cóż, przy jej 1,50m facet mający dwa metry to przecież gigant.  
-N-no.. tak jestem wysoki… - Odparł zdziwiony. Tak tak, Thomasie to właśnie Alex będzie twoją podopieczną. Ding! Ding! Ding! Właśnie przegrałeś życie.  
- Możemy przejść do rzeczy? – Westchnęła cierpiętniczo Kath, łaskawie wyjmując z ucha jedną słuchawkę.  
- J-już, tak... Na czym to ja… Ach tak. Dziewczęta to wasi opiekunowie. Każda z was ma przypisanego jednego. Możecie się do nich zwracać z pytaniami i problemami. Profesor Snape zaopiekuje się najstarszą z was. Profesor Lupin Tobą, panno Katherine. A Alexandrą zajmie się Profesor Devinette.  
Wasze rzeczy przeniosą skrzaty. Chodźmy, pokażę wam wasze komnaty. – Wszyscy wyszli a Alex dalej stała po środku sali. – Alexandro chodź z nami… - pokręciła stanowczo głową.  
- Matoły ona się boi. – Wywróciła oczami Kath. – Dajcie jej rękę żeby się nie zgubiła, to pójdzie-Moi drodzy, widzicie jak zostawienie w supermarkecie wypala piętno na umyśle?.  
- To nie dziec… - zaczął Severus , ale Thomas podszedł do niej i podał jej dłoń.  
– No chodź już.. – Złapała jego dłoń i poszła za nimi. Dziad zaprowadził je na któreś z wyższych pięter pod wysoki na trzy metry i szeroki na dwa pusty biały obraz.  
- To są wasze apartamenty, Hogwart to magiczna szkoła i dopasowała to pomieszczenie do was, więc sądzę, że obraz też niedługo powstanie, a wtedy podacie mu hasło do waszego pokoju, by nikt wam tu nie wchodził. – Zapukał w ramę obrazu a ten odchylił się. Wszyscy weszli do środka powoli.


End file.
